


Fingered

by Savageseraph



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fingerfucking, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-05
Updated: 2008-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scully rested her head against the pillow at the back of the bathtub and closed her eyes, trying to let the heat soothe away the weariness of a bad week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fingered

**Author's Note:**

> Started for the [](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_pornbattle/profile)[](http://community.livejournal.com/xf_pornbattle/)**xf_pornbattle** but not finished in time to post.

Scully rested her head against the pillow at the back of the bathtub and closed her eyes, trying to let the heat soothe away the weariness of a bad week. Although she'd never admit it to Mulder, chasing after ghosts, ghoulies, and gargoyles was preferable to a week spent in their cramped office going through the odd assortment of clippings and photographs that looked like refugees from the _National Enquirer_. No matter what Mulder said, Scully couldn't think of them as "research."

There was, however, one perk to spending time in the office. _Skinner._ A soft "mmm" slipped from Scully's lips as she cupped her breasts, rubbing slow circles around and over her nipples, which hardened at her touch. Strictly speaking, she supposed it wasn't professional to be hot for your boss, but not every boss was as nicely put together as Skinner. Even Mulder watched him. She flicked her fingertips across her nipples, a light, quick back-and-forth that raised little sparks of sensation, made her shiver. One time, Skinner's fingers had closed around her wrist. His grip was solid, and she moaned softly at the thought that his touch wouldn't be as light as hers, as careful as Mulder's.

The air was cool against her skin as she draped one leg over the lip of the tub. Soap suds slid from her knee to her foot as her hand slid down her body, slipped between her legs. Her fingers stroked slowly over her clit, teasing. Skinner's fingers would be thicker. He'd press harder. She moaned as she moved her fingers as she imagined he would. Her hips rose slightly, rubbing against her fingers even as she pressed against them. Maybe Mulder would be leaning against the wall, watching her plead for more, watching Skinner give it to her as he slid two fingers into her. Scully's head tossed as her hips and fingers moved more frantically. When Skinner was done with her, he'd slide those fingers, still slick from her body, into Mulder. Then it would be her turn to watch Mulder gasp and moan and shudder until Skinner's thrusts drove him to orgasm.

Water sloshed over the lip of the tub when Scully twisted and cried out softly as she found her own release. She settled back into the warm water, purring softly at the sparks of desire still lingering in her body. They'd build again to an itch, then an ache that she felt even more sharply when she was near Skinner, waiting for him to fill it.


End file.
